Daughters of Darkness
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: This is Daughters of Darkness, except there is an OC instead of Mary-Lynette. I have nothing against her, I just don't really like her personality and no offense to anyone but I think that she's a nerd. Please give this a try!


Yo, so I suddenly wanted to write this badly, Ash is just too irresistible! This is an OC story just because I don't really like Mary Lynette, no offense to people who do, she's a dork/nerd though so... She's also not very funny, and I thought I would make this slightly humor...filled, yeah so... please enjoy! Oh and also, forgot, for the songs by Avril Lavigne, we are going to pretend that the OC made them and she is also in a band so that should make sense. If you see the picture of the OC then maybe that would make more sense, so see the picture on my profile!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe does not own the Night World series... Oh and I also don't own anything mentioned!

**...**

Chapter 1:

"Son of a gun," I shouted while tripping down the stairs, pulling my pants up from around my ankles. Yeah, you heard me right, the pants were around my ankles. Turns out, I forgot to set my alarm last night and I only woke up because the neighbors cat was batting at my window from it's perch on my window sill. That stupid cat is freaking evil. It's tried to kill me before. So anyways, I woke up, glared at the cat, and looked at my alarm clock which read 7:50. School starts at 8:10. You see my dilemna? So I jumped my skinny ass out of bed and high-tailed it for the bathroom, where I took a 3 minute shower-which I never knew was possible- and brushed my teeth, while trying to blow dry my hair. It was kinda difficult. And here we are now, with me pulling up my neon pink and black plaid skinny jeans, a black tank-top, a black jacket with black skulls, black converse, eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and little bows with white skulls and black and pink background. Finally having everything ready, I picked up my white and black checkered backpack and walked out the door. My mom and dad were at work and my older brother, Tyler, ditched me. I was a sophmore in highschool and Tyler was a senior, so it was like a social disaster to be seen with a sophmore. Pssh, like I would want to be seen with him, he's a total loser, but apparently I'm the only one who thinks that. So I locked the front door of my house and started to walk in the direction of the school. Sorry for not saying this earlier, but I live in Briar Creek, Oregon. Yeah, it's a small town and it's really boring but whatevs, I can dig it. So I was like, making my way to the only high school in town, weird, there wasn't even that many people at the school, this is like a hick town or something. That's hilarious.

I was walking right in front of this one lady's house, Opal Burdock. My mom heard from her 'girlfriends' that she was having her three great-nieces stay with her. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car horn and looked over to the street to find one of my friends, Andy Simms, in his 1983 red Chevy truck.

"Hey, your brother ditch you again?" he asked laughing. Yeah, just laugh away while I die of like a heat stroke or something. Dick.

"Yeah, and I'm going to probably take his cell phone after school if you wanna watch," I said. Yep, I'm guilty. I take my brothers things without him knowing it and then he gets all red and purple and starts yelling, thus creating the Insult War. It's kinda like with me and my dad, except with him I just take and hide the batteries to the t.v. remote and he starts crying. I'm not that nice. My mom is though, she's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet although she can also be the scariest. She's like a she-devil when angry.

"Thanks for the heads-up," Andy thanked casually. Yeah, this was casual for us.

"Hey, when's practice?" I asked. Oh yeah, I forgot again. Me and Andy are both in this one band that has three other people. We like to be called _HELL'S ANGELS_. Yeah, I didn't come up with the name. If I did, it would be something like, _MILLIE'S BITCHES. _ In case you didn't know, my name is Millie. Well, it's actually Militon, but no one wants to be called that. What drugs were my mom on when she had me? I'll never know. Anyways, Andy plays the lead guitar while I am the singer. I can play some instruments, like the guitar, piano, and the violin but someone needs to sing, and everyone else sucks.

"Umm... I think tomorrow," Andy said, trying to think back. Our last practice was like a week ago and unfortunaltely, me and Andy have like, short term memory loss. "So, get in the car and I'll drive you, we're gonna be late anyways."

"I can dig it," I said uninterested. I climbed into his truck, no one said I was tall, but don't you dare say I'm short. So the car ride was like 5 minutes filled with me complaining about how I fell down the stairs and me getting a bruise. Finally, we reached the full parking lot where there were no students meaning school has started. I got out of Andy's truck and went over to my brother's black hummer. Yeah, he got that money from his 'job' which involved 'babysitting' me. The dumbass just sat in his room while I fended for myself. So I went over to the hummer and pulled out my house key, then slashed his front tires. Yeah, that's what he gets for ditching me this morning.

"Hey, you might wanna warn him before he gets in the car," I said to Andy. He just shook his head with a smile on his pretty little face. Andy had brown/blonde hair with grey-ish blue eyes. His hair was side swept and went to his collar-bone. So with that, me and Andy walked into the school building and went to the main office.

_**Time Skip~~~ Whooosh~**_

It was lunch time, the best part of the day. Although it's only good if you bring your own lunch. I was sitting with my friends. Andy, Danny, Sam, and Isabelle. We are all part of _HELL'S ANGELS, _so we hand out together.

"So why were you late today?" Sam asked.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock," I answered. Then 'Ohhh's' were heard. Am I really that prodictable. Well, this kind of thing does happen often. Allow me to explain who plays what in our band so we can clear this up. Danny plays bass, Sam plays drums, and Isabelle plays the guitar also. When we need to have the piano, I do that.

"So Andy told us what you're gonna do after school. You better run," Isabelle said with a smirk. She was always a narcissist with other people. She's a freak.

"Oh I already took care of that. I slashed his front tire," I said with a smirk. Okay so maybe I was too.

"That just gives him more motive to kill you," Danny pointed out, laughing. At what, I do not know.

"He's not that fast," I said.

"We'll find out when you're running for your life," Andy said.

_**Time Skip~~~ Whooosh~**_

So it was the end of the day. Yayyyy... I was being all ninja like, sneaking through the halls. When I reached the doors, I opened them and made a mad dash. People stopped to stare at me. I saw Tyler standing by his car, his face was pretty red, probably from seeing his slashed tires. Ha, revenge is a bitch! I got down on my hands and knees and sneakily made my way towards Tyler. People stopped talking to stare at me. His friends saw me and smirked a little but didn't say anything. I saw my friends by Andy's truck, but then to my horror, they all got in and drove off laughing. Those bitches, they ditched me! I should have seen it coming, and what the hell? That's something I would do. But I knew I still had to do this, it was revenge. I counted down from 5 and sprung up, grabbed Tyler's keys from his pocket super speedy and sped off.

"Millie!" Tyler yelled. I looked back and saw him running after me. I let out a scream and ran faster.

"Mommy~" I wailed with tears threatening to fall. I was really scared. Tyler was gonna kill me. Looking up, I realized that I was in front of Ms. Burdock's house. Suddenly, I was picked up from the ground by my waist. "Rape! Someone help!" I yelled, kicking my legs in the air.

"Give me my keys!" Tyler yelled, trying to get them out of my hands.

"Never! You can't make me," I yelled. I pushed my leg forward and then let it fall back, kicking him in the family jewels. With a grunt, Tyler let go of me and fell to the ground, holding his jewels. I started laughing while watching on his knees. Tyler looked up and glared, then grabbed my arm and pulled me on the ground too. Then we started rolling around trying to get on top and started slapping eachother.

"Stop hitting me," I yelled while getting slapped and slapping.

"You stop," Tyler shouted.

"I'll kick your a-"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted. We both stopped what we were doing immediately and looked up. I was still holding Tyler's hair in a fist and he had his nasty fingers on my cheeks, pulling them. In front of us were three girls. They were all beautiful, it was kinda freaky. The one that looked the oldest had cinnamon-brown eyes and warm brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves. She was tall, slim, and stately. The next girl had golden hair that was swept away from her face. Her eyes were amber and they looked sharp. The last girl, the youngest, had white-blond hair that acted as a veil. She had beautiful green eyes and looked serene.

"Is everything alright?" the eldest one asked. So it was her who interrupted.

"Oh phea, ve're jus playin'," I said with Tyler's hands still on my cheeks.

"Yep, totally fine," Tyler said, staring at the youngest one. Okay, ew anybody. She looks like sixteen and he's like eighteen, he's a pedophile.

"I can' feel my lis'. Le' go," I said, glaring at Tyler.

"You let go first," Tyler said, returning my glare.

"Okey, 1," I gave in, starting the count down.

"2," Tyler continued.

"3!"

"OWW!" Yeah, turns out, when we reached 3, we both just pulled harder. Son of a gun, that hurt!

"Le' go, you dumbass," I said glaring at him.

"You first," Tyler said, pulling harder on my cheeks.

"Can you two stop?" the one with golden hair said with annoyance although I swear I heard some amsument. We both looked at eachother, glared, but let go. I sat up since I was laying on top of him and held my cheeks.

"Ugh, my cheeks, you bruised them didn't you?" I asked glaring at Tyler.

"I think you pulled some hair out," he said, also glaring.

"Good, I hope you go bald," I said sticking my tongue out. I took out my cellphone to check the time and cursed. "We're late, mom's gonna kill us!" I shouted jumping up. Yeah, when we're late and mom's home, she gets angry. Tyler also got up but not before looking at the small girl again.

"We'll see you later," Tyler said before running after me.

"Mommy, we're coming!" I shouted.

**...**

And SCENE! I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written. I thought it was pretty good. I know that she didn't meet Ash yet, but that will happen most likely next chapter. Okay, confession time guys, I took the descriptions for the girls who I'm sure you know as Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade from the book. Please leave a review!


End file.
